For the production of fibre concrete or a material reinforced with reinforcing fibres, it is important to supply the desired amount of reinforcing fibres to the mixture of components of concrete, mortar or similar materials. The different components of the concrete may be stored separately. When it is time for manufacturing the concrete, the required quantities of each component are supplied to concrete mixers or silos.
The supply of the exact amount of reinforcing fibres may be difficult, and complicated dosing or weighing machines are previously used. Another problem is that the dosing and weighing of reinforcing fibres are time-consuming and troublesome, especially, when the dosing is performed at the building yard.
WO 02/090074 describes a method for dosing reinforcing fibres for the manufacturing of fibre concrete, wherein a chain package is used. The chain package comprises a number of sacks with reinforcing fibres, which are joined together like a chain.